My Tenshi
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: One-shot...kind of sad..Amiboshi's thoughts during one sleepless night. Takes place after Suzaku's summoning failed and before Miaka met Kaika


AN: Hi peeps. I made this fic when I was just starting out as a fanfic writer but I had taken it down for reasons which I had forgotten already. *sweatdrops* Anyway, I saw this fic when I was writing a new chapter for one of my fics and I liked it, regardless that I wasn't that good before. So here it is…re-posted and re-edited. Hope you guys'll like it.

Note: By the way, for those who are expecting the next chapter of  "Wings of Love" (Suzaku/Miaka). It's finally up and posted. ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own neither FY nor the song "Walking In The Rain" (very old, I know). They belong to their respective owners.

A young man stared at the ceiling of his room, his arms a makeshift pillow for his head. A sigh came out from his lips.

'Everyone has somebody, demo not me…. Heck, even the person closest to me has someone. Imuto-chan… I hope you're happy now, gomen that I can't be there for you. I don't deserve to be your brother… I betrayed you and my home country, demo what I did was right. I once thought that by destroying them, we'll finally have peace. Demo, now I realized that I was wrong…no, we were wrong. This war will not stop by destroying each other...' 

The man sat upright in his bed and glanced at the moon shining dimly outside his window. 

'Tenshi, If you only knew how much I love you. I only did what I did to protect you, I don't want you to hate me...' 

The young man then began to sing in a beautiful but sad tone.

_@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*_

_Sitting by the window,_

_Singing songs of love,_

_Wishing you were here,_

_Because the memories' not enough,_

_Wear my mask in silence,_

_Pretending I'm all right,_

_If you could see then you would be,_

_Here standing my side._

_It may be hard to believe,_

_But girl you're the only one I need,_

_It may be hard along the way,_

_It's this feeling I get,_

_When blue skies turn to grey.___

_Feels like I'm walking in the rain,_

_I find myself, trying to wash away the pain,_

_Cause I need you to give me some shelter,_

_Cause I'm fading away,_

_And baby, I'm walking in the rain._

_Every single hour,_

_Of every single day,_

_I need to cry, my eyes are dry,_

_I've cried my tears away,_

_Can't help but remember,_

_How you made me feel,_

_You dressed my soul and made me whole,_

_You made my life complete._

_It may be hard to believe,_

_But girl you're the only one I need,_

_It may be hard along the way,_

_It's this feeling I get,_

_When blue skies turn to grey.___

_Feels like I'm walking in the rain,_

_I find myself, trying to wash away the pain,_

_Cause I need you to give me some shelter,_

_Cause I'm fading away,_

_And baby, I'm walking in the rain._

The young man suddenly stopped and smiled at the memories with his Tenshi… 

~ flashback ~

A girl about fifteen years of age came behind the young man.

"Hey," she muttered as she wrapped her arms around the man's waist and hugged him from behind. The young man turned to the girl and gave her a smile.

"Hey there, how are you?" He replied as he hugged the girl back. 

"I'm fine," replied the girl, not pulling away from the embrace. Instead, she snuggled closer into the man's arm and sighed. "Just a little nervous." She admitted. 

The young man looked down at the petite girl and smiled wider. His eyes held a tender look in them. He had made his decision earlier. He was going to tell her. Tell her how he felt.

 "Hmm... I have something important to tell you…" said the young man before they were interrupted as a young man who looks about 18 with purple hair, approached the two.

"It's time," The guy greeted. Turning towards the girl he added," Time for you to get ready Mi-chan,"

"Hai," replied the girl, "I'll be there in a few minutes," 

The purple-haired youth smiled and replied, "Sure," before walking away from the two. 

The girl then turned to face the young man and said, "Now what is it that you want to say to me?" 

"Hmm… maybe later… I forgot," replied the young man, blushing a pale pink. 

 He cleared his throat and said, "Come on, let's get you ready,"  

"Well… okay," replied the girl, taking the young man's hand. 

The two walked together towards the throne room. Fortunately for him, the girl didn't notice his face flushing as she took his hand…..

~ end of flashback ~

The young man smiled a wide grin and started to sing again.

_Of all we've said and done,_

_Remains the memories of days,_

_When life was fun,_

_But now when you are gone,_

_I sit alone to watch the,_

_Setting of the sun.___

_Feels like I'm walking in the rain,_

_I find myself, trying to wash away the pain,_

_Cause I need you to give me some shelter,_

_Cause I'm fading away,_

_And baby, I'm walking in the rain._

_I said baby, I'm walking in the rain………_

_!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!_

The young man grin began to fade as he thought about his Tenshi, 

'Don't worry Tenshi, I won't force you to love me, demo, if that guy ever hurts you, he will have to answer to me….' 

At this, the young man smiled a sad smile and retreated to his bed. 

'Miaka…… Tenshi…. Aishiteriu,' thought the young man as sleep finally took hold of him…..

~ meanwhile, inside a tent ~

A red haired teenaged girl woke up from her sleep in a cold sweat, her dark emerald eyes wide.

'I thought I heard someone calling my name'.

The girl waved one side of the tent curtain and went outside, and saw only the cold wind blowing the fallen leaves, the moon shining and its rays decorating the forest with it's beauty. 

"Hmm… must be my imagination," muttered Miaka as she glanced around. All she saw were trees and the tents where her senshi slept.

She gave a small sigh. The past events were starting to take a toll on her. A sudden thought crept into her mind and the girl shook her head sadly. No she doesn't want to think about it yet, not until her quest is finished. She went inside her tent and lay down on her sleeping bag.

 Looking at the ceiling, Miaka saw a certain face which made her tremble with sadness.

 'Oh Amiboshi…Why did you have to die?' She asked in her mind. 

As she fell asleep once again, she didn't notice a single tear flowing down her cheek.

'Aishiteriu, Amiboshi,"

~Sapphire~ If you guys liked it enough, I just may post this fic's sequel. That is all. Sayanora guys! ^.^


End file.
